Resentment
by astra-black-malfoy
Summary: 'Rosie Posy' is meant to be the brightest witch of her age. If that's true then she has a lot to answer for. Her shiny reputation is tarnished the moment she sets foot into Hogwarts. And with each bad decision she makes the further she falls. Will she leave after 7 years with the family she entered with, or will a different family save the golden girl when she needs it most?
1. Chapter 1

I was the poster girl for perfection, or so the newspapers read. The daughter of 2/3's of the Golden trio. It was clear to my family from a young age that I was going to be special. My mother told me I was going to be the 'brightest witch of my age' and I suppose like with most things, my mother wouldn't be wrong. However, she did forget to mention the jealousy that would follow. I hadn't even got to Hogwarts yet, and my brother was already becoming tired of living in little Rosie's shadow. The family was oblivious of course to the hate that grew between us. They brushed it off, with explanations of 'Sibling rivalry' and 'Siblings fight, they'll grow out of it'. And at 11 I really wished the adults were right. The only person who truly understood was Victoire; her relationship with Dominique had long since been destroyed by a mixture of family expectations, resentment and Teddy. Things only got worse the older I got. I suppose the pinnacle of these events were down to my sorting. I believe it is there I need to start for you to understand why I Rose Weasley, 'brightest witch of my age' was sat here alone.

I waved goodbye to my family with my nose pressed against the glass of the train. I watched as their figures grew smaller and smaller, till they were nothing but a pinprick in the distance. It was just Albus and I in the compartment after being told to bugger off by our older cousins. I know right, charming bunch. It was clear that Al was nervous, he was wringing his hands and bouncing his leg uncontrollably.

"Seriously, you need to stop" I reached out and physically stopped his fidgeting.

"Easy for you to say, you'll probably end up in Ravenclaw. And even if you don't, no one will care anyway. 'Little Rosie Posy' can do no wrong" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes, far too used to the snarky comments from my cousins. 'Little Rosie Posy' had stopped bothering me many years previous. If he was going to be a little bitch about it, I wasn't going to help ease his fears. I rummaged in my bag till I found a book to read 'Hogwarts: A History'. We sat in silence for what seemed like ages, mostly due to his annoying shaking and nervous mutterings. Why did he care? If he ended up in Slytherin, it meant he could move away from his father's legacy and start his own. Become his own person. My inner frustrations was interrupted by someone.

"Hi, can I sit here? Everywhere else is packed." She was obviously a first year too. Small, much smaller than me even; with long brown hair that fell in messy waves. She had pale skin that was absent of any freckles or marks, big green eyes, and chubby cheeks. She was panting as she pulled her large trunk behind her.

Albus jumped up to help her, and I couldn't help but laugh. There was no way this boy was going to be a Slytherin, he was more likely to end up in Hufflepuff. After he had helped her with her trunk, he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose. Excuse her manners, apparently she left them at home" He shot me a look. I smirked back at him, knowing this would annoy him further.

"It's fine, I'm Emma Morgan, it's nice to meet you both" She spoke in a sickly sweet voice while her face was plastered in a huge smile. She looked like she was going to get annoying rather quickly.

"You too" I spoke bluntly, and went back to my book. I could already tell, I would not be making friends with this girl. I cannot deal with overly friendly people.

Albus and Emma became fast friends on the journey and soon we pulled up in the station. I quickly bolted from the compartment, I would not be spending any more time with my cousin and his new friend. I ran to where I could see Hagrid.

When he saw me, he smiled brightly. "Rosie, yer' alright?"

"Greats thanks, I can't wait to get sorted now though, will we be leaving soon?" He chuckled in response. And I just jumped in a boat with two other first years.

The one looked at me expectantly. Even at 11, I could tell that this was an attractive boy. He had black hair that was slightly too long for him; he continually pushed it out of his mesmerizing blue eyes, and his slightly tan skin made me look even paler than usual. His face was one I would not be forgetting anytime soon, no matter how hard I tried.

"Damon Zabini, and you are?" He looked down his nose at me. It was like he was telling me he didn't care who I was really.

"Rose Weasley, and your friend?" I turned my attention to the other boy in the boat, who looked completely opposite to Damon, he was fair, with brown eyes. Nothing about him stood out, he was defiantly the type of person you would forget about easily.

"Daniel Smith. Weasley did you say? You'll be in Gryffindor for certain then. You're all there" He was completely a matter-of-fact about the whole thing.

"I'd hate to be a Gryffindor, rather there than Hufflepuff though." Damon said. He made me so angry. Everything he said was in a conceited way, like he was better than me. I remember stories about the Zabini's they were all Slytherin's.

"Actually, I'll have you know, my eldest cousin is in Ravenclaw, and as long as I don't end up in Slytherin I couldn't care less" I said it with my know it all tone before I could even stop myself. Damon threw me look of disgust. Luckily the boats jerked forward before anything else could be said. I didn't need these two telling everyone I was completely stuck up before I'd even had the chance to make friends.

The castle came into view and it was spectacular. Greater than even I'd ever imagined. This was it. I was going to be better than I ever was before. I would no longer be the Weasley chosen last for every game of Quidditch (even Molly was chosen before me) or the one at the brunt of every joke. I couldn't wait much longer and was incredibly relived when we hit the shore. The entire year pushed forward into the waiting hall. I could hear murmurs of how we would be sorted, or people confiding in their newly made friends of their fears. Professor Longbottom came into view.

"Welcome, soon I will take you through these doors and you will be sorted into your house, where you will stay for the remainder of your years at Hogwarts. There are four houses, named after the founders of the school. Each house has qualities that it values above others. There is my house; Gryffindor, which favours bravery; Hufflepuff, which favours loyalty; Ravenclaw, which favours wit; and Slytherin, which favours cunning. Through the course of the year you will be able to win points for your house, however any rule breaking will lose you points. The house at the end of the year which has the most points will win the house cup. Well then, follow me." And with a sweep of his robes we all scurried behind him.

The chatter in the Great hall came to a halt, as the older students ogled at the fresh meat. Some waved out to family members, while others whispered behind their hands to their neighbours. We were called up alphabetically. I busied myself by taking in every detail of the hall, how the candles floated and the night sky was projected in. I only really paid attention to certain people, almost like their name pulled me out of my day dreaming. Al was placed in Gryffindor and was welcomed warmly by our cousins. Would I receive the same welcome? I wasn't surprised to hear the Malfoy boy was placed in Slytherin. However the girl from the train, Emma who I had thought was a shoe in for Hufflepuff surprised me when Slytherin was screamed. She looked unfazed as she skipped off to her table. Smith, ended up in Ravenclaw. And before I knew it, I was being called forward. I approached the stool, and then the bright hall before me slipped away as the hat fell below my ears.

"Weasley eh? Strange one. Your generation have been much harder to place than any other before you. You are most peculiar. Talented yes, more so then your mother even was. I don't see much bravery here though." What a cheek, I am defiantly brave. The hat chuckled at me. "In your own way I suppose, everything you do is thought out, you don't take anything on unless you know you'll succeed. Which means Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are out." My dad will kill me "like you care Miss Weasley. I see so much ambition within you, and the cunning to get you there. Yes, it's perfect, might rock the boat a bit, but you'll cope" Oh Merlin, no! "SLYTHERIN…."

There was a loud applauds from the table at the far end, and I quickly made my way over there without even glancing at the Gryffindor table. I made sure to sit with my back to the rest of the hall. I noticed that I was sat opposite Emma, whom I had proclaimed only hours ago that we would never be friends and next to Malfoy who I had been warned to stay away from. I had literally been thrown in amongst a bunch of misfits. I turned to watch as Damon Zabini was sorted. It took seconds for him to be placed with us. He sauntered over with a cocky grin, and sat down next to me. He threw his arms around my shoulders. I turned to face him and wished I hadn't. I actually wanted to punch him. I knew a remark was coming before he'd even opened his mouth, the grin said it all.

"Welcome to the family Weasley!"


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since my sorting, and as I sat watching the new first years, I couldn't help but think back. The news, which at the time seemed almost catastrophic, wasn't taken as severely as I'd first imagined. My cousins treated me with the same as they always had. Apparently I was still 'a snobby know-it-all who needed to learn how to shut up'. James always did have a way with words. In fact for a little while things with Hugo got a little better. He'd overheard Dad telling Mum how disappointed he was, something which Hugo couldn't wait to tell me about. Seeing me fall from Daddy's pedestal, even just a little bit, made my brother feel so much better. Dad tried his best to pretend he was happy for me in the beginning, but I could tell. He wished I was placed somewhere else. Mum was completely supportive at first too, and she actually meant it.

"You're still my little Rosie. You could have been placed anywhere, I wouldn't care." I remember the hug she gave me after. It was her way of saying 'I love you and I'm proud'. That was before the 'attitude change'.

I suppose I'm giving away too much here, I need to tell you the events that led up to my so called behavioural issues.

I had been at Hogwarts for two months now. I had gotten to know my dorm mates well, and even though at first I had been reluctant to get on with them, I found I enjoyed their company more and more. There were three other girls in our dorm. Emma Morgan, the girl from the train. She had taught me that first impressions can be deceiving. The sweet innocent girl from the train was an act, something which I didn't catch on to for a while. She'd had an altercation with a third year Hufflepuff within the first week which had caused Emma a lot of embarrassment. Two weeks later, the girl ended up in the hospital wing with severe body deformation caused by a potion. No one knew who had cause it, but I had my suspicions. Emma was seemingly average at most of our subjects, expect potions which she exceled at. When I had asked her about it she had stared at me blankly before replying.

"No one ever suspects the nice girl" After that she simply went back to reading.

The next girl was Blair Yaxley. She was a petite girl with dark skin and hair. Her eyes were the deepest brown I had ever seen and already at 11 years old she could do most beauty charms that 7th years attempted and failed. She had made it clear from the beginning she was all about the social ladder.

"I plan on running this school." We all responded with a usual roll of the eyes. "Don't look at me like that, just you wait. I'll give it four years max. I'll claw my way right to the top. And anyone who doesn't fall in line, well let's just say I'll claw their eyes out." She said it viciously and it was hard to figure out if she meant it literally or metaphorically.

Finally, there was Emily MacDougal. She was the quietest of the group. Mostly because the only time she spoke was to give some unwanted comment. Her voice was usually thick with sarcasm and her face rarely without a smirk. She was clearly an observer, she was always watching others. Her blond hair was constantly pulled up in a high bun away from her light brown eyes, she had a habit of biting her lower lip while she was deep in thought. She was fiercely loyal though, already defending me and the other girls from hexes of other students. It seemed she was as sharp with her wand as she was with her tongue.

"Rosie Posy Puddin' and Pie, Kissed the boys and made them cry, When the girls came out to play she kissed them too because she's gay!" sang a voice behind me.

"Ha Ha! Damon you are so witty, how do you do it? How do you even know that rhyme? It's muggle." I questioned.

"I know, and Muggle rhymes are good. Anyway, why are you hiding out in the library again? You're so boring Rose!" he was whining, again.

"Because I don't like you." Of course that wasn't true and he knew it. Damon had decide that we were going to friends after the feast. He followed me around for the first two weeks forcing his company on me and before you knew it I was seeking him out. His personality was just infectious. He embodied a true Slytherin. He was ambitious, cunning and achievement orientated. As much as called me boring for being in the library, Damon did as much work as me.

"You're getting so mean. Come on lets go for a walk the others are down by the lake" by the others he meant the girls in my dorm and the other first year Slytherin boys, none of whom I was particularly close with.

We strolled down to the lake, talking about our assignments and gossip that was travelling through the castle. It was strange how comfortable I was with him. It felt like I'd known him a lifetime.

"So, how's the family treating you?" I could tell by his tone he was honestly concerned.

Damon was the only person who understood the relationship between myself and my family. He understood that I was an outcast amongst them. He knew I didn't blame them, you don't get to choose your family after all. It was just that being forced to spend so much time with someone who you had nothing in common with would obviously lead tension and inevitably arguments. I hoped that the time apart and freedom would allow us all to become closer.

"Good actually, we're being civil. James and Fred promised Vic that they wouldn't involve me or any of my friends in one of their pranks." I paused, thinking about any interactions I'd had "Albus even asked me for help on a charms essay last week" I sighed heavily "Mum always said we'd grow out of it and I think maybe she's right. I mean we'll never be best friend, especially me and Dom, but I think we can just accept that."

"Well Dom seems like a nasty piece of work anyway. No offence, I know she's your cousin and all, but she's a bitch. Told me to stop talking to you in the first week. She actually threatened me. Who does that?" I rolled me eyes and shook my head.

"That's Dom for you, now she really does hate me. I've learnt to live with it, I avoid her as much as possible."

"That's good. You got me anyway, who cares about the silly…" he cut off mid-sentence and stared out towards the lake. I could see a small crowd forming around what looked like my cousin Dom and my dorm mates.

"Speak of the devil"

"What the hell is going on?" I glanced worriedly at Damon.

We made our way over as quickly as possible. There was no denying it, this was trouble. I missed the beginning of the argument, but I could tell from the body language that it was hostile.

"You little cow, you don't get to say things like that about my friend!" Emily snarled.

"Your friend! I've known her my entire life and soon you'll get sick of her, I thought I'd just warn you" Dom was spitting out her words, her posse of girls giggled.

Wands were being draw on both sides now. I was surprised to see even people who I wasn't friendly with from Slytherin also seemed to be defending me. Dom turned to see me coming and a vindictive smile appeared. She never missed a chance to embarrass me.

"Here she is. The know-it-all. Come to tell me off? How does it feel to finally have friends by the way? I was just telling them how even your own family try to stay away from you. "

I always knew Dominque didn't like me, more so than any other member of our family. She often said it was just something about me, never afraid to tell me her true feelings. Victorie told me once it was because of her. This however was too far. She was ruining my life when I had done nothing to earn it.

"Nothing to say? That's strange, I always wondered what it would take to shut you up. You know, I don't know why these little firsties even bothered to deny it, no one likes you." She spoke the last words so clearly.

I spun away from her, ready to walk away.

"Don't turn away from me!"

I don't know what came over me, but after all the years of taking Dom's insults, and for no reason, I snapped.

"What is your problem? Jealously doesn't become you Dom. Is it because your own sister can't stand you? Is it because you and I both know I am better then you? Because I am, I'm twice the person you are. You'll be living in Vickys shadow for the rest of your life. Did you know her and Teddy are dating now? Their serious too. He could NEVER like someone like you!" the voice I used wasn't my own, it was so hateful. I chose the one subject that everyone stayed away from. Her obsession with Teddy.

"How does it feel to know you will always be second best? To know you will always fade into the background? You will always be Victorie's little sister, or just another Weasley. Forever second best."

I looked around at the shocked faces. Apparently the spat had gained a lot of attention, which included my family. I looked back at Dom to see slow streams of tears running down her face. James walked forward and pulled her into a protective hug.

"Bitch" he whispered at me.

Victorie looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. She went to tentatively touch Dom's arm, only to have her rip it away.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed in Victories face. She then turned her attention to me "I don't class you as my family, either of you"

I could see ever pair of judgmental eyes on me, but mostly my family. Dom. James. Fred. Lucy. Molly. Albus. And as they all left in a group. Protecting each other like only a family could, how could they take her side? She started it, not me. We are equally to blame here.

"I know it wasn't just your fault Rose, but you need to think before you speak. I'm sorry I've got to try and sort this out. I'll come find you later yeh?" I didn't get to answer as Victorie had set of running in the direction Dom had taken.

"So, the family really is treating you well?" I looked at Damon in disbelief "Too soon?"

I take back what I said before, I have never felt further away from my family. I felt the girls huddle around me. I embraced them all as a group, I was lucky I had them. Maybe Damon had been right that first day, maybe this was my family now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, thanks for the reviews and follows so far, I really appreciate it. Criticism is encouraged I really want to make this good. It's been in my head for months and I've finally sat down to write it. The first few chapters will be written in a similar format with Rose looking back giving an almost summary of what's going on and then a single event. The following chapters from her fourth year on will just be consecutive. This is just a filler chapter really to give you some information on key characters. I own nothing except the plot. _

The argument with Dom in first year was only the beginning. Almost a catalyst to an obvious disaster. It seemed that the house prejudices that our parents had fought so hard to get rid of were once again in full swing. The only difference was instead of it being blood that defined your side, it was who you accepted as Queen B. An invisible barrier seemed to split the school in two. Of course having no interest in ruling the school myself the task was left to Blair. She was more than happy to take lead and take down Dom. In first year it hadn't been a massive deal. We were only 11 and Dom was 13. No real damage, other than our family ties could be done. It was just a bunch of bitchy girls throwing insults and an occasional weak hex at each other. And anyway, no one above 4th year took much interest in the daily lives of children. It was as we got older, harsher and sneakier did things begin to spiral out of control. I was no longer head of the feuding. Dom discovered her hatred for Blair was so much more than her hatred for me. Unfortunately, I was still at the centre of it. It seemed that my cousins had also made enemies over the years, and each one of them came to me. They wanted pay back on the untouchable Weasley family, and what better way to do it than with one of their own.

I had an unspoken contract with my family, excluding Dom who just couldn't let things be, that while at home we would ignore each other. Of course, I got the blame for this. My mum thought it was my poor attitude that had secluded me from the rest of the family. It pissed her off to no end that I would only converse with Victorie and Teddy without being forced by a second party. My father blamed the influence of my friends.

"When you mix around with people like Malfoy you're bound to get a bad attitude yourself. She should have never been allowed to befriend Death eater spawn. They've corrupt my little Rosie!"

Of course he was a fool. I wasn't even friends with Malfoy. He was in my year and most of my classes, but he was never someone I spoke to often. He liked to annoy me and I found him far too conceited for his own good. He was more of a friend of a friend at best. Emma spent a lot of time with him, they were in some kind of band, and Damon knew him well outside of Hogwarts, but they didn't spend much time together during school. I tried to explain this to my father once, but like I said he's an idiot. I'd tried to introduce my friends during the summer on more than one occasion over the years, but it never went well. Damon had been the first, apparently both my parents found him rude. It wasn't his fault they didn't get his humour or that he lived to tell the truth. Emily had been next, of course her sarcastic comments and downright bitchiness hadn't gone over too well. What possessed me to bring Blair round to a gathering at the burrow I will never know. That one had led to a full out muggle duel with Dom.

Emma, so far had been the only friend I'd ever introduced to them that they approved of. It helped, that she was muggle born and that Albus harboured a not so secret crush on her. She was also manipulative, she always was a wolf in sheep's clothing. The only reason she agreed to regularly visit me, was if I did the same for her. Her situation was also complicated. She grew up with two older brother and overbearing parents. They worried about her all the time and she felt suffocated. Hearing she was going to Hogwarts was the best news ever. She could get away from them all. During the summer she was trapped. They were terrified she wouldn't make friends; that she'd get hurt; that she was too different; and that Hogwarts was a mistake. That's where I came in, they needed someone from our world to make seem less scary.

"You're every parents dream friend Rose. Your dad's the equivalent of a Detective, and your mum is basically a lawyer who dabbles in equal rights for God's sake. You're top of the class in EVERYTHING! How is that even possible by the way? You actually know how to behave yourself unlike the rest of our friends."

This mutual beneficial arrangement meant that her parents didn't think her a total social recluse and mine thought I had one friend who wasn't a completely bad influence. It brought us closer as friends, there was no pretending between us. She didn't need to be the sheep in front of me, she was a full blown wolf when we were alone and she understood my family more than even Damon, because she'd had a glimpse into it.

I was up ridiculously early, again. Emma was still asleep. We were spending the weekend here before she went to Malfoy's and I went to Damon's for the rest of the week. It was the perfect cover for both us. She told her parents she was here a little longer and I told mine I would be leaving for hers. I turned to the clock that hung on the wall. 8. 00 Am. I had been up for two hours already. In that time I had gotten ready for the day and now I was sat twiddling my thumbs. I had finished all my summer homework because of these early mornings. I'd even started reading up on the topics for the New Year ahead. I would be entering my fourth year at Hogwarts in two weeks' time. I hadn't been able to see Damon all summer and quite frankly I was going crazy. I missed his endless remarks and inappropriate comments. Not long and I would finally be able to see my best friend.

I decided to leave Emma sleep a little longer. She was extra nasty in the morning. I made my way to the kitchen. I was unsurprised to see my mum leaning against the work top with a mug of tea.

"Morning Rose. Emma still asleep?"

"Yep." I popped my P.

"Sleeps as much as Hugo that one" She chuckled to herself. "Just make sure she ready for the Burrow by 10 okay?"

"Well see the thing is, I was gonna skip it today. Maybe take Emma into the local town for a bit" I waited for the anger.

"No. Absolutely not. You will be coming to the Burrow today along with the rest of us. You will make the effort to be a part of this family Rose Nymphadora Weasley whether you want to or not." There it was, The Vein, it bulged on her forehead. "I have been lenient with you so far, choosing to ignore the things I hear about you while you're at Hogwarts. I am quite frankly appalled at the behaviour you display while you are here. And if the things I've heard are true, then it isn't any wonder that your cousins choose not to speak to you."

"Ah yes, because it is only me that attacks them. Don't be so soft mother. I do nothing unless I am provoked. You think that they are all innocent? Well you're wrong."

I turned on my heel and stormed towards the stairs.

"Be ready at 10!" She screamed toward my retreating back.

I heard the shower running before I entered my room. Emma must be getting ready. She would be able to calm me down. She could manipulate anyone's mood. She just understood people. She made you believe what she wanted you too. She was beginning to be considered one of the most attractive girls in our year, even though Emma was quite plain. Don't get me wrong, she was attractive it was just that she wouldn't stand out in a crowd. She just had a way of selling herself to every individual. Playing to their likes and dislikes. While Blair was exotic one of the group with her tanned skin and dark flowing hair, Emily took the place of the classic beauty, and I was the smoking red head. Or so Blair told me. I suppose she wouldn't be far wrong. I had let my hair grow long since Hogwarts and thankfully I hadn't inherited my father's ginger hair, mine was auburn. It was frizzy like my mothers, but I had discovered a potion in second year that tamed it so it fell in glossy ringlets or waves depending on how much I used. I had milky skin and a light dusting of freckles on my face. I had thick eyebrows, which were perfectly shaped, thanks to Blair and my lips were pretty shade of pink. I could not complain about my looks at least.

"Morning Red."

"Don't call me that Em. We're leaving for the Burrow at 10. I tried my best to get out of it, but mum is having none of it. Gave me some bull shit lecture about how it's my fault none of them like me."

"Ha, your mum is so funny. I thought I had people wrapped around my little fingers. I sure the sorting hat made one massive mistake with your family. They would make some pretty good Slytherin, if they weren't so big headed and stupid."

"Try telling them that, they think they're angels! Kind of reminds me of you really. I honestly don't know how you stick pretending to be so sweet for so long."

"Pretending to be someone else is so much fun. Plus if it gets me what I want I'll do anything."

She finished getting ready. We still had 30 minutes until we had to leave and I refused to go downstairs until I had too.

"So, why do you so urgently need to see Malfoy next week? Not that I'm complaining, I can't wait to see Damon"

"Because Scorpius is one of my best friends, you know that." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I never understood how you got so close to him. He doesn't speak to any of us, unless he's being a dick." She laughed loudly.

It was true, Malfoy was a dick. He had a smirk constantly plastered to his face and for some reason had decided that he particularly liked annoying me. Told me he was just testing the theory about red heads fiery temper.

"We always get seated together, Malfoy and Morgan. And he's in my band. He's alright really. He plays up his cockiness when he's surrounded by people, but he's fine on his own. Quite witty. Reminds me of you actually."

I glared at her and she giggled again.

"Come on, let's go have some fun with Dom." She walked out ahead of me.

My mother ever the efficient women she was. Stood tapping her foot impatiently as the clock struck 10.

"Morning Mrs Weasley. I can't wait for the get together. My mother is awfully excited to see Rose tomorrow. Loves Rose." She turned to wink at me.

"How many times Emma? It's Hermione to you dear." She handed over the floo powder and nudged Emma towards the fire place.

"The Burrow"

"Your turn Rose. Try to make the effort please. Emma makes more of an effort than you"

"I will never make the effort with those idiotic morons." I barged past her "The Burrow".

When I stepped out of the fireplace I could see Emma already talking to Grandpa Arthur about something muggle. I was suddenly pulled into a hug by my grandma.

"Rosie dear. You get more beautiful every time I see. Let me look at you. You need to eat" She pinched my cheek "So skinny, all of my lovely granddaughters are so skinny."

"Thank You Grandma." The truth was I heard the same thing every time I saw her. Which was every Sunday I was home. She meant well though.

I ran to save Emma, kissing Grandpa quickly on the cheek before pulling her after to me to the small sofa that was out of the way. If I was being forced to be here I would be a hermit while I was.


	4. Chapter 4

"ENOUGH!"

Headmistress McGonagall stood behind the podium at the front of the hall, with a face like thunder. It wasn't hard to work out why. The Great Hall was in a complete state of disarray. Nearly everyone in the hall was covered head to toe in food. Of course there were a few people who'd managed to stay clean. I was part of this elite group. Yay me. Most of the newly sorted first years looked terrified. The others just looked like their wildest dreams had come true. Absolute bedlam on their first day.

It was Blair's and Dominque's faults once again. After having a mild disagreement on the train over something entirely stupid. They had sat for the duration of the sorting ceremony staring evilly at each other. Dominque had then stood before screaming across the room at Blair.

"If you have something to say Yaxley, then say it. I swear you fancy me from all the staring."

None of the other 4th year Slytherin's even bothered to look up, I certainly didn't. Dom's stupid insults bored me. And next thing you knew there was a loud resounding 'SPLAT'. It seemed Blair had thrown what could only be described as an assortment of food straight at Dom's face. I looked up to see it slowly make its way into her lap. Who needed a comeback when you had unlimited food close to hand? I had never heard such deafening silence in my life. Before my ever mature Cousin James screamed at the top of his lungs.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Of course being Hogwarts it could never be a simple food fight. I had cast a protective charm around the girls and Damon, which meant Emily didn't even move from her seat she just continued to eat her mash potatoes with a bored expression on her face. Blair was screaming commands at people. No seriously she was screaming commands. She would have been fantastic had she been born during war time. Brilliant at ordering her foot soldiers about. Emma was nowhere to be seen, she had slipped off before the ceremony with some Ravenclaw 7th year boy. Finally people started wizard duelling and before you knew it two boys were actually trying to strangle each other, their wands thrown to the floor.

"Well that escalated quickly."

"You think Damon?" I rolled my eyes at him.

This had all led to the Headmistress standing by the podium screaming out to us. I'd laugh if I didn't think it would land me in detention.

"I want Yaxley, MacDougal, Zabini, Rose Weasley, Dominique Weasley, James Potter, Smith and Jones in my office now!"

"I didn't fucking do anything" screamed Emily outraged. She was still shovelling food into her gob.

McGonagall ignored her and stormed out the Great hall. We all followed her grudgingly. I wish I'd laughed now, what was another detention.

Being the only boys called, it seemed Damon and James had taken it upon themselves to shove each other with their shoulders all the way up to the office. Mature.

We entered the Headmistresses office where enough chairs were already transfigured for us. Uncomfortable looking wooden chairs. A punishment? I think so too.

"Sit." She breathed in deeply through her nose "Enough is enough. I'm sick of hearing about the trouble you lot cause. You have started a war among my students that has spiralled out of control."

"You can't blame us for the other students, and anyway, what proof do you have? These events are completely unrelated"

Trust Blair to go all lawyer on our arses. She knew her shit though. Could talk her way out of anything. It was usually using blackmail, but no one needed to know that.

"Ah see, Miss Yaxley. I may not have solid proof, you're all far too sly for that, particularly you and your friends. A Slytherin trait, or so I'm told" I noticed some of the portraits smirked. "I am, however a particularly intelligent woman and it didn't take too much for me to join the dots so to speak."

She glanced Emily's way, she was sleeping in her chair. McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose and gave an exasperated sigh. She chose to ignore her it seemed, far too used to her insubordinations.

"I want an end to it. All of it. Some of you here are family, act like it. Put aside your differences. Make the most of your youth, and stop these petty fights. Believe me when I say you are older now and someone will end up getting hurt. I've watched as the fighting has gotten dirtier and nastier as you've grown, and now the entire school has been dragged into this stupid grudge. If anything else happens" She looked directly at Blair now "And I can prove you were involved, the consequences will be dire. Do you understand?"

We all nodded, but knew that the grudge run too deep. There was no way that a stern talking to from a teacher would scare us enough to stop. She basically told us that she could nothing without proof. And if there was one thing Slytherin's were good at, it was not getting caught. It seemed we now had an unfair advantage over the Gryffindor's. Not that I cared much.

"2 weeks detention for Miss Yaxley, Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, yes you Dom. You three did technically start the fight in the hall. You're all dismissed" Damon shook Emily awake who just smiled sweetly at McGonagall "Have the others fill you in Miss MacDougal."

We all quickly walked down the spiral steps and out into the corridor. We made sure that we were quite a distance away before anyone spoke.

"I'll get you back for this Yaxley" she pointed to her now ruined uniform.

I couldn't help it, I let out a giggle. She turned her squinted eyes at me.

"Think its funny do you Rosie?"

"Yes, you look fantastic and you smell even better babe."

She didn't respond as she shoulder barged past me. Her two minions running after her.

"Well I must say I had fun tonight Rosie" James threw his arms around me "Who knew you could pull the broomstick from out your arse. Too bad you're a Slytherin really. Maybe you could have been half decent."

I shrugged his arm off me. I smiled at him sweetly.

"And here was me thinking you quite liked Slytherin's" The rest of my friends sniggered "It turns out you're not as sneaky as you'd like to think James. I saw you with Emma over the holiday. Not to mention she told me all about it after" I saw him swallow. "How does it feel to be just another face in her long line of distractions? She's with someone else right now isn't she Emily?"

"Yeah, probably spread her legs by now too"

"Don't speak about her like that" James was angry.

What a fantastic turn of events. It seemed James had grown fond of Emma. It was too bad she didn't form attachments. She was a fickle creature when it came to boys. She would spend time with them, make them feel like she wanted no one but them, until she froze them out. Usually that happened once she got bored. Most people didn't last longer than a month. She'd been doing it for a year now. She never actually had sex with them, but we were coming to the age where sex would enter the equation.

"You're a fool James Potter, but maybe a broken heart will be good for you, deflate that head of yours."

I turned to walk away from him, I'd said what needed to be said.

"I never truly hated you Rose, but right now I do. One day you'll have no one, do you hear? No one. You're evil, and vindictive and everyone won't stay blind to it forever. You're your own worst enemy. I don't need to help Dom destroy you, you'll destroy yourself."

I hadn't bothered to look behind me and had kept walking away, I tried to block the words out. Tried to keep my face impassive, but something must of shown. Damon grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He didn't let it go until we reached the common room. He was wrong, right? I would always have Damon at least, and Emma. I knew my friendship with the other two was more out of convenience rather than anything meaningful. I could still count on them though. I lay in bed trying to forget about the things James had said, but even as I drifted off to sleep the knots in my stomach twisted and tightened. Tomorrow would be better, right? I would wake up and forget about his words. I would go on as normal. I hadn't needed my family in 4 years and had paid no attention to what they said for even longer, so why did his words bother me so much?


	5. Chapter 5

_This Chapter is to give you a little bit of insight in to my OC Emma. She's going to feature quite a bit in later chapters. I'm going to be slow updating in the next few months, between exams and essays I just can't find the time. Reviews would be appreciated. _

* * *

Emma's P.O.V

I was sat on top of the astronomy tower, my legs swinging over the edge. I liked to come up here at night. The silence and the view allowed me to think. I'd just said goodbye to Jacobs from Ravenclaw. He was a prefect and best friends with the head boy. That's why I suddenly shown a keen interest in him over the summer. He was a stuck up dick head, who thought himself above the average person. I'd bring him down to earth. This was how I chose my victims. If they had less the desirable traits and a penis, then they were mine.

I had many people who I would sneak to see in the middle of the night, or between classes, in abandoned rooms or secret passageways. Every single one of these people were fooled by me. It was a terrible thing to place people into stereotypes, but here at Hogwarts the sorting hat made it obvious. It was easy to manipulate people when you already knew their main characteristics. Of course there was always a few exceptions to the rules. A challenge. They were my favourite kind. Rose was a challenge. I think that's why I'd become so close to her. I could never figure her out. It was something that frustrated me. I considered her a true friend. She wasn't a pawn in my game of chess. Not that I didn't use her to my advantage. I was talented in Potions, Herbology, and even had a knack for Care of Magical Creatures. Rose was talented at everything, not that she didn't deserve to be. She worked hard, she wanted to be the best and was driven enough to achieve it. I think that's what caused her problems with her cousins. They could never forgive her for being better than them. They all had their vices and virtues. Yet they chose to shoot down everything about her. She took it well. Handle it with steely face. It must have hurt. I'd manage to get her to talk about it once, got her in a false sense of security. She was always too careful after that, her guard even higher. She'd suffocate herself soon. It was just a waiting game.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the tower. I jumped down and sunk into the shadows. I was accustom to the shadows, they'd become my confidant over the years. They held as many secrets as any person could, they heard and saw everything. Everyone forgot to check the darkness.

"Don't hide Em, I know you're up here"

I recognised the voice, though the tone was unusual. It was usually full of laughter and mischief. Tonight he just sound angry.

"I just had a confrontation with my lovely cousin. Apparently this thing, whatever you wanna call it, she knows and she didn't have anything nice to say about it. Are you playing me for a fool? They told me you were with someone else tonight. Is it true?"

I hadn't spoken, and didn't try to defend myself. He had a temper. I knew that he needed to get it out and then I could say what needed to be said. Trust Rose to ruin one of my connections. One of her flaws, she didn't always think about consequences, sometimes she got caught in the moment. I think it was one of the Gryffindor traits her parents managed to pass on. I liked to call that side of her adventurous Rose.

"I want the fucking truth!"

"James, calm down. You know Rose, I love her, but your relationship is complicated. She'd do, or say anything if she thought she could get a rise out of you. She doesn't mean to be hurtful, but you've all hurt her and I don't think she knows how to act around any of you anymore."

James visibly calmed down. His breathing returned to normal and he looked guilty. Maybe I'd hit a spot with the whole Rose thing.

"As for being with another boy, I bumped into Jacobs for a little bit earlier, and talked but it wasn't for long. It seems I'm not the only one who avoids the feast."

I reached out to touch his arm lightly. I stood far too close for any normal conversation. And looked up into his eyes.

"I could never treat you for a fool James. I'm not stupid, I'd lose you and anyway you'd figure it out straight away."

I knew it was coming before the thought even crossed his mind. I needed him to kiss me, to assure me that my plan wasn't crumbling. He closed the gap. Running his hand through my hair, while the other one drew circles on my back. If there was one thing that James Potter was good at, it was kissing. He knew when to draw you closer, how to pull you into him, he knew how to make you want more. When we pulled apart I admit I was disappointed. He leaned his forehead into mine.

"I'm sorry, I should have realised. You're by far the nicest girl I've ever known. You couldn't hurt anyone"

I had planned everything so meticulously. I chose James over Albus because he would be easier to convince to keep it a secret. He loved the excitement of it all, the secret meetings and notes. He would also never intentionally hurt his brother. He told me we could wait till Albus's crush died down. I told him we had to wait till Rose felt ready to be a part of the family again. The sad truth was, James Potter would regret the secrecy. Albus's crush would only intensify over the year, and it would break his little heart. When the time was right the brothers would find out and the sibling bond would dissolve before our eyes. The family would be forced to choose a side and they would feel how Rose felt. Just because she wouldn't take her revenge, didn't mean I wouldn't on her behalf.

The Slytherin girls were ruthless this year. Blair liked blackmail. She collected secrets, and then used them to get her way. Whether it was to form alliances or ruin a reputation. Emily was far less inconspicuous. She liked physical force and the power of words. If someone crossed her, or someone she considered a friend, she slowly broke them down. Rose, she was complicated. She had so many sides and I'd yet to work her out. I think that's why I considered her the most dangerous of us all. She used all our techniques, when she felt it was most appropriate or it would create the biggest wound. The thing was, when Rose decided to ruin someone, it was always spectacular. And you could never tell when she'd strike, her control of her emotions, was probably her greatest gift.

We spent the rest of the night talking, until we fell asleep. My plan was working perfectly. James Potter would fall for me soon. He would think me too much of a saint to hurt him. I worried sometimes, for my lack of remorse. I remembered how I'd made one boy cry last year, when I told him it was all over. And even then I felt nothing. I hadn't been born with the greatest of beauty, or the intelligence that others possessed. My talent was simply manipulation. I could twist and turn the truth to suit my cause. Make another person believe a completely ridiculous lie if I chose too. I could make someone believe they loved me. And then I could leave without a word.


End file.
